Monster Mom
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Just when Daya's dream of starting a perfect family with Shreya and his kids seems to be getting closer to reality, his ex - wife returns ready to wreak havoc in his life. Little did he know that dealing with his ex - wife was much better than a Zombie apocalypse! Just a fun - filled family story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Mom**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***** FLASHBACK*****

'How could you do that Meera? How dare you?' Daya roared throwing the photographs on the floor.

He shook with fury when his eyes fell on one of the photographs fallen on the floor. It was a photo of his wife Meera. A man stood next to her, his hand around her waist. That man wasn't Daya - he was someone else.

Both of them were grinning at Daya as if mocking him.

'Daya tell me for how much time did we stay together after we got married? You were always busy with your work. You never had time for me. When Aryan and Sara became old enough, I decided to work and the distance increased. Do you even remember when was the last time we had a proper conversation?' asked Meera.

'Are holding me responsible for this? And what effort did you make on your part? You never tried to share my likes, hobbies. You never compromised for my happiness! And you could have reasoned it out with me. We could have talked about it. But that doesn't give you the freedom to sleep with someone else!' Daya yelled.

'Mind your tongue! And remember it's my life! I will decide what is right for me and what not!' Meera shouted at him.

'Dad? Why are you and mom shouting at each other? Please stop' Aryan said from the door.

He looked terrified and pale.

'Aryan go to your room! Now! And don't you dare come out till I say!' Daya said in a stern voice.

Aryan nodded and ran to his room. They heard him bolt the door.

'Why are you shouting at him? He hasn't done anything! Look at him! He is so scared!' said Meera.

'As if you really care. Please don't pretend that you are worried for them. I know you very well.' Daya sneered.

'Daya we were never meant to be. I really can't stay in this relationship anymore. I want a divorce.' said Meera calmly.

'Yeah you will be dying to be in his arms' said Daya.

'Daya that's enough!' Meera yelled.

'Get them papers! I am ready to sign them' said Daya.

'I've got them. And I won't be able to take Aryan and Sara with me. We are moving to US and they won't get the Visa.' said Meera.

'How convenient! I've not seen anyone selfish than you. I really regret that that day when we got married! You ruined my life! You snatched my right to have a happy family! And I would never send Sara or Aryan with you because I care for them. I don't want them to be unhappy' said Daya angrily.

'Shut up Daya! You will regret someday saying those things to me. I never forget insults!' she screamed and handed him the divorce papers.

'Get lost! And never show your face ever again to me as well as Aryan and Sara!' Daya shouted.

Daya signed divorce papers and walked out of the room without another word to her.

Muttering angrily to herself, Meera gathered her things and left the house never to come back again.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **A few years later -**

'Dad! Look what I found!' a nine year old Sara said in an excited voice.

'What is it Sara?' Daya asked.

'It's mom's photograph! Mom looked so pretty!' Sara piped in.

Daya's face was contorted with fury.

'Where did you find it?' he asked snatching it away from her.

'A - Aryan gave it t - to me' she stammered retreating a few steps.

'Aryan? Come here at once!' Daya yelled making Sara jump.

A minute later, Aryan came into the room. 'What happened dad?'

'Why do you still have this photograph?' Daya thundered.

'I - I found it in my cupboard. I swear I - Sorry dad. I am really very sorry' he muttered in a petrified voice.

'How many times do I have to tell you both that I don't like to have photographs of your mother with you?' he asked angrily.

Both Aryan and Sara kept mum.

'Dad I am sorry. I don't even remember how mom looked like and when Aryan gave me the photograph I was really happy. But if you don't like it then I won't take another look at it. But daddy I miss mom. I feel like crying when my friends tell each other how much their mothers love them.' she said tearfully.

Seeing her teary, sad face, Daya's anger melted away.

He knelt down and cupped Sara's face, 'Sweety I am sorry I didn't want to yell at you. I know how much you and Aryan miss your mom. But I don't want you to have any memories of her because it will make you miss her more. Please for me - promise me that you will never do that again. Your mom is not in this world anymore. She is not coming back. But I am always there both as a mother and father to you. I have never asked anything from both of you but today I am asking you to do a little favour for me - Please don't talk about you mother ever' said Daya softly.

His explanation seemed to convince both of them. They nodded. Daya hugged them both feeling really sad.

 **O-o-o-o**

Back in her room, Sara was crying into her pillow.

'I miss mom' she said.

'I miss her too. But dad is right, thinking about her or looking at old photographs will make us miss her more' said Aryan.

'Do you remember how mom looked like?' asked Sara.

'Yeah. I do. She was prettier than the one she looked in that picture' said Aryan.

'But what happened? Why did she leave us?' asked Sara wiping her tears.

'I don't know. I remember that day when I last saw her. She and Dad were fighting and yelling at one another. I asked them to stop but then dad got angry with me and told me to stay in my room. I saw mom leaving in a car from my bedroom window. You were too small. You wouldn't remember a thing. But after days I never met mom. A few days later Abhijeet uncle and Dad told me that mom was no more. She had died in an accident. I cried for two weeks. Then I got used to the fact that mom was not coming back.' said Aryan.

'Why was god so cruel to us Aryan? Why did he take her away from us?' asked Sara.

'Tell you what Sara? Whenever mom was around, she never really talked to me. She never told me stories or took me out. I remember going out with dad but not her.' said Aryan.

'I think we should follow dad's advice' said Sara finally.

'Yes. You are right. Three of us will stay together like one happy family' said Aryan smiling at her.

 ***** FLASHBACK OVER *****

 **Few More Years later (Present Day)**

Daya was running really late for bureau. He had to fill the car's gas tank and drop his twelve year old daughter to her friend's house.

He pulled his car into the gas station and groaned as he saw a big queue.

Five minutes later, Daya was starting to get really impatient. He kept checking his watch. The line seemed to be moving at snail's pace.  
'What was taking them so long?' he wondered.

'Dad, how much time this is going to take? I am really hungry' Sara complained frowning a bit.

'I really don't know' said Daya with an exasperated sigh.

He hot down from the car and peered over the heads of people. A man and the cashier seemed to be involved in some kind of spat.

'Honey it is going to be a bit long' said Daya getting back in the car.

'Can I just go and get myself a burger?' Sara asked pointing at the McDonalds joint located right next to the gas station.

'You skipped breakfast?' asked Daya a bit sternly.

'Yeah I am sorry. I got up late and I wanted to come with you. I didn't have time to eat breakfast' she said.

'Okay. Go and get a burger then.' said Daya.

Sara hopped down from the car and went to get her food.

Few minutes later Daya was glad that he was now only two people away in the line. He gazed out of the window when a gorgeous woman caught his eye.

'Shreya!' he called.

Shreya didn't hear him apparently as she did not pay attention. Then she got call and got busy talking with the caller.

Finally his turn came and he got down from the car while the gas was being filled into the car. He saw Sara making her way towards the car.

And then everything happened very fast. A man dressed in black with a hood covering his shirt appeared out of nowhere. He put a gun on the cashier's forehead and said, 'Get down on your knees! Now!'

Daya stared at him for a minute and then his hands went to his pocket and he withdrew his gun.

'Hey! Gun down! I am from CID!' Daya yelled.

Sara was not paying attention to what was happening and as she approached the car, the hooded man seized her and pulled her to him roughly.

Sara screamed. The burger dropped from her hand and fell to the ground. A few customers who were left shrieked and yelled unable to understand what was happening.

'Put that gun down officer and don't move! Or I will shoot the girl!' said the hooded man.

'Daddy!' Sara screamed tears falling from her eyes.

'Darling it's alright! Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you!' said Daya looking at her.

The man fired a shot into the air.

'Alright I am keeping the gun down! Let her go!' said Daya.

Everyone down on their knees and hands behind your backs! And you, officer kick that gun away!' he ordered.

There was a general murmur of scared voices around him as Daya kicked the gun away.

'Hey you! Put all the cash which you have in this bag! Make it quick, you lump!' he ordered the cashier.

The cashier did as he was told. Daya had eyes only for his daughter who was whimpering still in the masked man's grasp.

Daya was thinking of a way to take the man down when he saw Shreya approaching. He felt relieved. Shreya walked up behind the man noiselessly and put the gun behind his head.

'That's enough! Now throw away that gun and let the child go! I swear I will shoot!' Shreya said in a steely voice.

The man got distracted by Shreya's appearance and Daya got his chance. He aimed a perfect kick at his hand and the gun fell down with a thud.

The next moment Daya had slapped him hard and Shreya had caught him.

Sara ran to Daya and and hugged him tightly, crying badly.

'Honey it's alright! You are okay! Shreya call the local cops!' Daya ordered.

Daya pulled Sara behind him and caught the man by his neck.

'You are going to be very sorry. How dare you hurt my daughter?' he said angrily.

The local cops arrived and took him away. Daya turned back to Sara who was still white in face.

'Honey, are you okay?' he asked gently.

'Yes' Sara mumbled.

Daya felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Shreya! Thank god you were there!' said Daya in relief.

Shreya smiled and turned to look at Sara. 'Your daughter?' she asked.

'Yeah' said Daya.

'She is really cute and indeed very brave' said Shreya smiling. 'And that surely calls for a chocolate' she said handing her a huge bar of Chocolate.

Sara stared at Shreya curiously with her big brown eyes. She had seen Shreya for the first time.  
She accepted the chocolate and mumbled a small 'Thanks'

'Are you going to come late to the bureau?' Shreya asked him.

'Yeah I guess. Sara wanted to go to her friend's house. If she still wants to go then...' said Daya.

'Yeah I still want to go' said Sara.

'Daya if you are getting late and if you don't mind, I can drop her at her friends' house. I have some personal work here' said Shreya.

'No! I want Dad to drop me' said Sara.

'Okay. Okay. I will drop you!' said Daya smiling.  
'Shreya that was really sweet of you but you carry on. I will be there in an hour'

'Okay! See you!' said Shreya.

 ** _A/N – Author iAndromeda would like all the readers and writers out here to check her Profile page and go through 'The 26 Commandments of Fanfiction'._**

 ** _I have read them and trust me, it's worth a read._**

 ** _Lastly review and tell me how you found the first chapter of 'Monster Mom'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Guys check out the CID - Harry Potter Crossover story written by Elisha Silverpine titled 'Anita Williams and the resurruction stone' It's awesome!**

 **Okay now something about my story. This chapter and few future chapters might seem similar to Hannah Montana Season one episodes. But don't worry my story is very different from it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A fine** **Sunday Morning**

Daya came back from his usual morning jog, collecting letters from the mailbox.

His eyes fell on a particular fat yellowish envelope. He tore it open. As he read it, the frown on his face became clearer.

'Good morning Dad!' Daya's teenage son Aryan wished him as he stepped inside the house.

'Good morning indeed! There is a letter from your school. It's about your semester exam marks' said Daya.

'Uh - oh. I am dead' Aryan muttered to himself.

He walked towards his father very slowly.

Daya cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but Aryan said, 'Dad you really look good today! How do you manage to look so young even at this age?' he asked with a right amount of flattery in his voice.

'Why the sudden compliment? It seems you know you are going to get in trouble' said Daya smiling at him.

Aryan scrunched his face as Daya had thwarted his lame attempt of distracting him from the exam grades topic.

'Good Morning!' Sara wished them both and poured herself a glass of orange juice and some cereal.

'So why is it that you are getting bad grades in history and Mathematics?' asked Daya in a stern voice.

'Oh wow. Letter from School once again?' asked Sara laughing.

'Oh shut up' Aryan snapped at his sister.

'You didn't answer my question' said Daya.

'Dad I study and write my exams really well! They don't give me marks on purpose!' said Aryan.

'Yeah! He's right! His answers are too good to be understood by the professors!' said Sara in a playful voice.

'And Dad besides that who needs to study history? I mean why study about something that has happened in the past? We have such a bright future ahead and we should be studying about the future' said Aryan.

'Oh really? You know what I can see your future already with no job and sitting at home arguing with me.' said Daya.

'Dad! My best friend just texted me. The new movie 'Jungle Book' is worth a watch and she is asking me if I could go and watch it with her tonight! So can I go?' Sara interupted their conversation, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

'Ofcourse not!' said Daya and her face fell.

'No?' asked Sara.

'No.' said Daya.

'Are you sure you wanted to say no? I mean 'No' and 'Go' kind of rhyme and anybody can make a mistake in that' said Sara.

Daya smiled at his daughter.

'I know. But I haven't made that mistake Sara. I said no!' said Daya.

'But why? My exams were last week! And my papers were good too! And I never get bad grades like Aryan!' Sara argued.

'Yeah that's a good thing but your final exam is just a month away and you've got to study!' said Daya.

'Dad! That's not fair!' said Sara.

'It is. Dad is a single parent and he cares for your education' said Aryan grinning at her.

'Son I care for your education as well. So while I am not home in the evening, both of you are going to sit home like good kids and study' said Daya.

'Haha' Sara teased her brother.

'You are not home in the evening? But it's Sunday!' said Aryan.

'Yeah. But uh I have some work. And I'll be late. So now both of you are going to sit at home and study. That's my final word.' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

 _'... can look very ordinary in the initial stages. Scientists are trying to figure out the exact cause of it which is currently unknown. Those exhibiting abnormal behaviour or who have managed to raised enough suspicions of the doctors have been detained in safe custody and are currently under observation. We have Dr Brett Watson with us live. Now we are going to analyse -'_

Aryan shut the television and the news reporter's face disappeared leaving a stony silence in the living room.

He jumped hearing the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Seeing his friend's name, he received the call.

'Hey! Wassup dude?' spoke Aryan.

'Man I am all good. Listen you should get down at Big Cinémas at once! It's weekend! We will watch 'The Wolf of Wall Street' I heard it's totally cool.' said his friend.

'I can't. There was a letter from school complaining about my bad grades and Dad got really angry and he's told me and my sister to sit home and study.' said Aryan scornfully.

'Oh come on dude. Take a chill pill man. Devoting two hours for a good movie is not going to do you any harm. And besides I have invited Mira too and she's agreed to come' said his friend.

'What? Mira is coming too?' asked Aryan happily.

'Yeah!' said his friend excitedly.

Mira happened to be Aryan's good friend cum secret crush and Aryan would never dream to miss a chance enjoy a movie night with her.

'Okay. I can come. Dad is not going to be home tonight. And my sister will be up in her room studying for the rest of the night. She wouldn't even notice I am not at home' said Aryan speaking very slowly.

'That's like it. Call me when you are there. Don't be late. The movie starts at 9 pm sharp' said his friend and hung up.

 **An hour later,** **7.30 pm**

Sara was sitting in the living room, her legs crossed; a Science book propped open in front of her.

Aryan was staring absent mindedly into the void. True, he had made a plan with his friend to sneak out for a movie but his insides were squirming with guilt. He hated lying to his father but he also didn't want to miss the movie. He was in a dilemma.

'Talk about being pulled in both directions with no way out!' he thought wryly.

The air carried a whiff of strong men's perfume as Daya walked into the living room. He seemed to be in a hurry.

'Has anyone seen my watch?' Daya asked.

'Dad where are you going?' asked Sara, raising her eyebrows.

'For a meeting darling' he said still looking all around him for his watch.

'Is it an official meeting?' Sara asked suspiciously.

'Gotcha!' Daya exclaimed grabbing his watch.

'Pretty much. And now stop asking questions' said Daya.

'Dad, can I ask you something?' Aryan asked

'What?' asked Daya.

'You know I have studying a lot since morning. I really want to meet my friend just for some time so can I - acthoo!...uh go?' asked Aryan.

'Ooo... Dad look! Aryan is telling the truth! He has been studying a lot. He sneezed right now and algebra came out!' said Sara chortling.

Aryan threw her an angry look.

'You have had my word. Nobody is going anywhere. If you need me, I will be available on my cell phone. And behave like good kids till I come back. No fighting' said Daya.

Both Aryan and Sara glanced at each other, looking disgruntled.

Daya paused at the door and said, 'Do you both think that I am being too strict as a father?'

'Yes Of course!' said Aryan and Sara in unison.

'That's good. That means I am doing my job right!' said Daya and left chuckling to himself.

Aryan had no option now. He would have to sneak out of the house without Sara knowing. He went to his room on the pretence of studying.

Half an hour later, Aryan peeped into Sara's room. The door of her bedroom was ajar but she was nowhere to be seen. He could hear her talking animatedly to someone on the phone. He knew it was the right moment to escape. He quickly threw a long look at himself in the mirror checking whether his hair was looking fine and then left the house in a jiffy, shutting the door noiselessly behind him.

A few minutes after Aryan had left, Sara crept downstairs looking for any sign of her brother.

His bedroom door was shut. 'He must be studying or maybe watching personal stuff on his laptop' Sara thought. She giggled.

She was getting restless. She kept looking out of the window looking for any sign of her friend's car.

Five minutes later, a bright yellow Beetle screeched to halt in front of their house. Excited, Sara rushed to open the door.

No sooner did she open the door, she saw a grinning face of her best friend standing by the door.

'So all set?' asked her friend in a high pitched tone.

'Ssshhh! Aryan will hear you!' Sara said in alarm.

'Sorry!' said her friend.

'Okay. I have never done this before. And I am really nervous. What if Dad finds out?' asked Sara nervously.

'Oh he won't! He told you he'll be late right? Then what's the problem?' asked her friend.

'Okay not Dad but what if my stupid brother finds out? He won't miss a chance to sell me out' said Sara.

'Oh Sara what's wrong with you? We are going only for a movie and that too with my mom. Nothing is going to go wrong. Nobody will notice you are gone. Let's go! We will get late for the movie!' said her friend.

'Fine. Let's go. But remember if anything happens, it's you who has talked me into watching this movie!' said Sara.

'Yeah yeah. Fine' said her friend as both of them walked back to the car.

 **8.30 pm** **Big Cinémas**

The cinema house was crowded with people.

'I feel awesome!' said Sara happily as they sat sipping cold drinks waiting outside the closed doors of the entrance to the movie screen.

'Half an hour to go' her friend muttered impatiently.

'Wait here. I will get Caramel popcorn for us. I simply can't resist the smell anymore' said Sara and marched off to get popcorn.

She grabbed two large caramel popcorns and paid for them. As she turned, she collided with a slim boy.

'Do watch where you are going!' she said in an irritated voice.

'Sara?!' asked Aryan his eyes widening with shock.

'Eeeep! You?! How did you come here? You were supposed to be home!' Sara exclaimed.

'And what about you? With whose permission did you come here?' Aryan asked angrily.

'I am with my friend Tia and her mom' said Sara slowly.

'I came with my friends. But you shouldn't be here you know? And I am going to tell dad!' said Aryan.

'No you are not!' said Sara.

'Yes I am!' said Aryan.

'Oh no! If you tell Dad about me then I'll tell you were here too!' said Sara.

'He won't believe you' said Aryan.

'Oh really?' asked Sara in a bored voice.

After a moment she said, 'Look we have a deal. Both of us have sneaked out of the house and violated the rules. It's better if we keep this secret to ourselves!' said Sara.

'Okay. And as soon as the movie gets over, we'll rush home. There won't be any problem because that way dad won't know we were here tonight' said Aryan.

But Sara was looking fearfully to the far right behind Aryan.

'What?' he asked confusedly.

'Sneaking out for a movie was a bad idea coz Dad's here too!' said Sara stammering.

Aryan whirled around to where Sara was pointing. Sure enough they saw their father standing in the far left corner.

'Hide! He will spot us!' said Sara pulling her brother behind a huge Cardboard movie hoarding.

'Damn! What do we do now?' asked Aryan.

'I don't know. Maybe we should go home. Let's see where he goes? You think he would come for Jungle book?' asked Sara.

'He must have come for watching 'The wolf of Wall Street' said Aryan.

'Then we will be safe' said Sara sighing.

'No I won't! I am going for the same movie!' said Aryan.

'What?! It has got an 'A' rating!' she said shocked.

'So?' he asked.

Both of them peered from behind the cardboard hoarding to check on Daya.

'Nothing. Leave it. We should wait till he goes inside and then - hey! He is with someone!' said Sara suddenly.

'Of course! Which person would watch a movie alone?' asked Aryan.

'He is with a woman!' Sara interjected.

'What?' asked Aryan, shocked.

'This is unbelievable!' said Sara looking at Daya who was laughing and chatting very gentle man like with her.

'Yeah. You are right. It's really unbelievable! I mean an old man like him can get a date and I can't?' asked Aryan in a saddened tone.

Sara didn't reply to his comment. She didn't know how to react.  
'I am going for a meeting' his words rang in her ears. A wave of insecurity washed over her.

After a moment she said, 'Aryan I want to go home'

He looked at her grave face and agreed silently. After informing their friends, they hailed a Cab and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'How can he do that to us? Why does he need anybody? Why can't it just be the three of us?' asked Sara pacing impatiently in the room.

'Do you know her?' asked Aryan.

'Yes. Her name is Shreya. I think they are colleagues. I saw her for the first time that day when the hooded criminal had held me at gunpoint' said Sara.

'Look we can't jump to conclusions just yet. They might be just good friends' said Aryan.

'Good friends? Then why didn't he tell us? Why did he lie that he was going for a meeting?' demanded Sara.

'Look what I am saying is don't bombard him with questions about her once he comes back. He will know we broke the rules and then we will be grounded' said Aryan.

'That's so selfish of you Aryan! You care only about yourself? Aren't you worried that we might get a new mother soon? How would she treat us? Will dad love us the same way he does right now or will he ignore us now that he has a companion in his life?' asked Sara.

'Don't be stupid! How can dad not love us? And it's his life really. How can we interfere in that?' asked Aryan.

'Look we are a part of his life! And I expect that he would at least tell us before getting us a new mother!' said Sara.

'You are just being possessive. And maybe he didn't tell us because he might not be sure about his decision himself! I beg you please don't ask him anything.' said Aryan.

'But I want to find out all about her. What does she do for living? Does she have any kids and all that' said Sara.

'There are other ways to find out ok? We will think of something. Please don't do anything stupid and land us in unnecessary mess' said Aryan.

'Fine! But you better think of something and that too fast! Good night I am going to bed!' said Sara and went to her room leaving her brother standing in the living room.

 **O - o - o - o**

A few days later

Sara was walking back home from school. They had basketball practice and she was tired. It was past 6 o' clock. The basketball practice had run up late and her school bus had left. Now she had to walk all the way home. As she approached a familiar fork road, she took the path on the extreme right. It ran through the thick blanket of trees and her father had warned her not to take that route. But she felt exhausted and the path was a shortcut to their house.

She stopped on her track as she heard a slight rustling of the leaves. She looked around cautiously but spotted nobody.

'Maybe some animal' she muttered and moved on dismissing her thoughts.

A minute later, she heard the rustling sound once again, this time a bit louder.

As she peered through the gap between the trees, she spotted a human figure. The lady was wearing jeans and a bright green shirt. The face seemed very familiar.

'That - that's Shreya! I wonder what is she doing here' Sara whispered to herself.

Sara quickly hid behind a huge tree and peeped from behind the bark to look what Shreya was up to. She could see Shreya clearly.

It seemed that Shreya couldn't stand steady on her feet. She took support of a huge tree bark. Her face was etched in pain. Her skin had a tinge of blue.

'That's weird. Why does her skin appear like that?' Sara muttered to herself.

Shreya was writhing in pain. She took a few deep breaths as if to calm herself down. Then she withdrew something from her pocket. It was a syringe.

To her horror, she saw Shreya inject an unknown liquid into her vein. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She gasped and screamed in pain.

'Gosh! She is on drugs!' Sara said in a loud voice.

Shreya heard the voice and she panicked. Had someone seen her?

'Who is there?' Shreya questioned in a shrill voice.

Sara hid behind the tree and gulped. 'God! Help me! What if she finds me? How on the earth am I going to get out of here?' she thought.

A few minutes later she cast a look around her. Shreya was nowhere to be seen. Darkness had settled around her. It was a cold full moon night. Sara looked around her once again and set off a sprint. She didn't stop running till she reached home. She sighed in relief when she saw Daya hadn't arrived home yet. His car was missing.

'Aryan? Where are you? Come here at once! I have to tell you something very important!' Sara yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'You won't believe what I witnessed right now! I saw Shreya right now in the woods. She was injecting something in her veins. It was very painful for her. I think she's on drugs.' said Sara.

'Oh what rubbish!' exclaimed Aryan.

'You trust her not me!' said Sara.

'It's not a matter of trust. Just think about what you are saying. You said she was in pain. A person on drugs would never be in pain when he is taking them!' said Aryan.

'What do you know about drugs?' asked Sara suspiciously.

'You can Google it' said Aryan.

'I don't know. She seems so mysterious. We should dig up information about her you know' said Sara.

'Listen to me. We are not going to do anything right now you got that? I mean we aren't even sure Dad is going to marry her. We will do the digging when dad tells us his decision' said Aryan with a note of finality in his voice.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

 **A few days later -**

'Now study hard and I promise I will take you both for dinner tonight' said Daya.

'Great!' said Sara and Aryan.

The day passed quickly. Both of them were very excited for the family dinner that night. But evening came and went and Daya didn't arrive. They sat on the couch waiting for him but he didn't arrive.

When finally out of frustration, Aryan called him on his cell phone, Daya answered after seven rings and told them he wouldn't be able to make it today.

'Couldn't he tell his boss that he was busy today? Why does he do that every time? Do you even remember when did we go to a restaurant last? Just the three of us?' asked Sara.

'Stop complaining. He must be busy. He would never do that to us on purpose' said Aryan.

Daya came home at 11 pm. Both Sara and Aryan were waiting for him. He looked very worried and exhausted.

'I am so sorry we could not go today. I promise I will take you guys out for dinner next week' said Daya.

'It's okay Dad' said Sara.

'Did you eat?' he asked.

'Yes. We ordered food. Yours is kept on the table in the kitchen' said Aryan.

'No. I am not very hungry' said Daya.

'Why? Are you feeling sick?' asked Sara.

'No darling I am fine.' said Daya.

'What took you so long dad?' asked Aryan.

'Work. Anyway I am going to go to bed now. I am really tired. Both of you too go to sleep' said Daya getting up.

'Yeah Good night dad' said Aryan.

'What's wrong with him? He looks worried.' said Sara.

'Work Pressure, maybe. Come on let's go to bed' said Aryan.

'Oh. Dad forgot his cell phone here. I will just go and give it to him' said Sara.

At that moment, his cell phone beeped. Sara stopped abruptly on her tracks. It was a message from Shreya.

'Aryan? Check this out' she said.

They read Shreya's message together: _Thanks for coming to my place today evening._ _Don't worry I am feeling all right now. Fever is in control. You know what if you are going to care for me like this, I would happily fall ill every day. Lots of Love: Shreya._

They stared at each other in shock.

'He lied to us. He was with her' said Sara.

'But why did he lie to us? He could have told us she was not well and he wanted to be with her. We wouldn't have stopped him!' said Aryan.

'I was telling you from the beginning that we need to dig into this matter further. Else it will be too late. I am going to find out more about her. Are you going to help me?' Sara asked.

'Yes. I will help you. I have a plan. We will disguise ourselves and go and meet her' said Aryan.

'Why do we need to disguise? We will go ask her on her face. Or maybe we can ask dad' said Sara.

'No. We will meet her first. Obviously she will tell dad that we had came to meet her. Then maybe he will speak to us, himself' said Aryan thoughtfully.

'Okay all right' said Sara.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

The next day, Aryan and Sara went to Shreya's house. Finding her address was not difficult at all. They knew Daya had a record of personal details of the team with him.

Shreya was very weak and had decided to stay at home. When she found Sara and Aryan at her doorstep an hour later, she was quite surprised to see them.

'Sara? Aryan? What are you doing here? Where is your father?' she asked.

'Dad didn't come. We wanted to talk to you alone' said Aryan.

'You wanted to talk to me? Anyway come in' said Shreya.

'How do you know that I am Aryan? We have not met earlier' he said.

'Oh Daya talks so much about of you. It almost feels like I have known both of you since ages. Would you like to have something? Ah! Let me get you some coffee and potato chips' said Shreya.

'No. We don't want anything. We wanted to ask you something' said Aryan.

'What is it?' asked Shreya.

'Are you and dad going to get married?' asked Sara in a hurt voice.

Shreya blinked. She didn't expect a teenager to talk on such a sensitive question directly.

'W - who told you that?' asked Shreya.

'We guessed.' said Aryan.

There was a brief pause. Then Shreya said, 'I really don't want to about this right now. I think you should talk you your father about it you know'

'That means we are right' said Sara.

'Listen Sara I this how difficult it is for you to understand. You are very young. I really don't want to talk about it, at least for time being.

'We saw you together at the movies' said Aryan looking at her.

'And dad lied to us yesterday. He was with you didn't he? And he told us a lie that he had work' said Sara.

'No! No! He was with me but we are working on a case together. Please don't misunderstand him. Please talk to you father first' said Shreya rather awkwardly.

'He has never lied to us before you know. And he did yesterday. For you' said Sara in an angry tone.

'No it's not like that.' said Shreya keeping her hand on Sara's shoulder but Sara jerked it away angrily.

'Don't touch me! If my dad leaves me because of you I won't forgive you. Ever!' yelled Sara.

Shreya watched her reaction in horror. This was definitely not to be the direction in which the conversation was supposed to go. She would have to talk to Daya about this.

'Calm down. You are looking it the wrong way' said Shreya trying to be calm.

'What were you doing in the woods near our house last week in the evening?' asked Sara wiping her angry tears.

'In the woods? I wasn't doing anything! I hadn't been in the woods last week' said Shreya looking confused.

'You are lying! I saw you. You were injecting something in your vein! Why don't you just tell the truth? We know about drugs and stuff you know!' shouted Sara.

'That's enough! I know what you are hinting at but I don't do drugs. You will not make false allegations about me. You must have seen someone else. I was not in the woods.' said Shreya in a stern voice.

'I saw you. It was not a mistake.' said Sara.

'I believe my sister. She won't tell a lie!' said Aryan.

'Okay now you two are being ridiculous!' said Shreya flaring up.

'If you don't want to tell us then it's fine. We will find out ourselves.' said Aryan.

'I can prove it' said sara.

Shreya narrowed her eyes at her. Sara grabbed her left hand wrist. Let me see. There ought to be some needle puncture marks.

'Leave my hand!' Shreya screamed.

'You have fever' said Sara.

'Yes. That is what I am trying telling. I am unwell since last week. I didn't go to that forest near your house' said Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o**

In the evening at 8 pm, the doorbell of Shreya's house rang once again. This time it was Daya.

'How are you?' he asked as soon as she opened the door.

'Not better. I was feeling alright in the morning. Then I took my afternoon tea and then my entire body started aching and now the headache's worsened' said Shreya.

'We should go to the doctor' said Daya.

'No. I think I should feel better by tomorrow. I have taken the tablets.' said Shreya.

'How was your day?' she asked.

'Good.' said Daya.

He looked at her pale, white face. He touched her neck feeling her body temperature.

'Shreya you are hot!' he exclaimed.

'I know.' Shreya said smiling at her own joke.

'This is not funny' said Daya softly pulling her into his embrace.

'Why are you so worried? I am fine. It's just usual headache and fever' said Shreya.

He kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

'What did you do today?' Daya asked.

'Nothing much. I did a bit of reading, then ate and then slept and then I had some visitors' she said.

'Visitors?' he asked.

'Sara and Aryan came to visit me today' said Shreya.

'What? Sara and Aryan came to visit you? But why? And how did they find out where do you live?' he asked surprised.

'Have you spoken to them about us? Do they even have any slightest idea about our relationship' she asked.

'No. I wanted to tell them. But it's quite a sensitive issue. And I don't know how would they take it' said Daya.

'You should have told them. They already know.' said Shreya.

'What do you mean?' Daya asked sharply.

Shreya told him all that had happened. When she was done, Daya was very angry.

'How dare they speak so rudely to you? And why didn't they talk to me about it?' asked Daya.

'I knew you would react like that. Now listen to me. Don't yell at them after going home. It will worsen matters even more. But I think Sara got hurt because you didn't tell her about us and she came to know about it from some outside source' said Shreya.

'How does she know that we watched a movie together? I had told Sara not to take that shortcut route while coming home? It's so risky. What should I do to make her understand? I don't want anything to happen to her. I might be going overboard with my emotions but I am so much worried after the incident of the masked man ' he said.

'Stop worrying. She will be fine. Aryan will be fine too' said Shreya keeping her hand on his shoulder.

'But that behaviour was so wrong! I just can't believe that they said those words to you' said Daya.

'I was not surprised you know. I was somehow dreading that when you would talk to her, she would feel insecure or possessive. She reacted like a normal kid. We will have to handle the situation critically' said Shreya.

Daya lay back on the couch and closed his eyes sighing. 'I hope all goes well' he said.

'It will. Trust me. We will do it' said Shreya smiling at him in a reassuring way.

He ran his thumb soothingly over her hand and interlocked their fingers. Then he leaned up to kiss her softly. She smiled and slipped her hands around his neck gladly accepting his kiss.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sara and Aryan were unusually quiet when Daya went home.

After some time Daya spoke breaking the silence. 'Why did you go to visit Shreya today?'

'So she has told you already. That's great' said Sara.

'Sara, just think for a moment before you let the words pour out of your mouth. How can you go and accuse a person like that? How can you be so rude?' demanded Daya.

'Why didn't you tell us dad?' asked Aryan.

'I was going to tell you! But if you came to know about it from some other source, you should have discussed it with me!' said Daya.

'I don't like her.' said Sara.

'Sara that's enough!' said Daya angrily.

'How could you even think that Shreya could take place of my mother?' asked Sara angrily and ran to her room crying miserably.

A minute later Aryan too went to his room without talking to Daya.

Daya ran his hand through his hair. What a terrible mess he had landed himself in! He had no idea how on earth was he going to convince his kids to accept Shreya.

Deciding that he would worry about it tomorrow, he got up to go to bed. He was about to turn off the light when a certain headline in the newspaper caught his attention.

He picked up the paper and read - _The unknown and deadly rampant virus continues to spread at lightning speed throughout the city. The virus is highly contagious and the exact cause is still unknown. Some common symptoms are high fever, body ache, insomnia and in some rare cases it affects memory too. It is extremely lethal and as the exact source is still unknown, the scientists are unable to find any cure. Hundreds of patients are being admitted to the hospital complaining of severe body ache and head ache. Scientists are experimenting with the genes of severely affected persons and they would put their observations would be before us soon. Till then the doctors and Scientists and Doctors have requested everyone to report any unusual sightings or symptoms._

This city is never at peace. Something or the other keeps happening' he murmured followed by a yawn. His brain was not working at all. All he desired at that moment was his warm bed. So, he folded the newspaper and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Sara and Aryan were in the kitchen conversing in hushed voices.

'We shouldn't have said that to Dad' said Aryan.

'I know. I was too rude with him. Everything is happening because of her. I hate her. Dad never yelled at us, he never cancelled our dinner plans. But he did it for her. I don't know what he would do when she will actually start living with us' said Sara.

'What if she has kids of her own? I am not going to share my room with anyone!' said Aryan indignantly.

'Me neither' agreed Sara.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Sara aren't you done doing the dishes yet?' Shreya yelled from the living room where she was sitting watching the movie 'Monster - in - Law' while munching popcorns.

'Not yet! Just give me ten more minutes!' Sara called back in a feeble voice.

'Hurry up! The wicker basket is overflowing with dirty laundry. Daya would be home any moment' Shreya barked at her.

'You are so evil! I want to dad to see your evil face! Then he would kick you out of this house' said Sara.

Shreya let out an evil cackle.

'I will never let him know. You don't know me yet. One wrong move from you or Aryan against me and you will be doomed for the rest of your lives. You remember those burns, don't you?' said Shreya.

Sara looked down at her arm to see the burn wounds inflicted on her skin which were still fresh. Shreya had done that to her when she had refused to fold her clothes. Crying miserably, she went back to scrubbing the pots and pans.

The door bell rang and Sara rushed to open the door. She felt relieved to see her father.

'Look what she did to me dad!' Sara said showing him her burn wounds.

'Oh Daya! There you are! Look what happened to Sara! She absolutely had to bake a cake for me and in the process she burned herself!' Shreya lied.

'She's is lying! She did that to me!' Sara screamed outrage.

'Sara go to your room. And stop lying! I trust Shreya. She would never do that to you!' said Daya.

'Nooooooooo!' Sara screamed in frustration and woke up suddenly.

She switched on the night lamp to find herself in her own room. She was slightly sweaty but she was lying on her bed. No Shreya and no burn wounds. It had been a dream. A terrifying dream. What if it really came true?

A minute later she heard footsteps thundering outside. The door flung open and Daya and Aryan burst into her room.

'What's wrong?' Aryan asked.

'Why did you scream?' Daya questioned looking around her room.

Sara went and hugged Daya tightly.

'Hey what happened?' Daya asked in a worried voice.

'I - I had a bad dream' she mumbled.

Daya let out a relieved sigh.

'You won't listen to me and stop reading those goosebumps books, will you?' Daya asked

'Dad Goosebumps are so lame. We are grown up now. Goosebumps Books don't scare us anymore. Of course I don't know about Sara' said Aryan sniggering.

'Oh shut up!' Sara snapped at him.

'Okay. What did you see in your dream?' asked Daya.

'Dad can I ask you something? Why do you need to get married to someone? We really don't need anyone in this house. Can't just the three of us stay like one happy family?' asked Sara.

Daya knew where this conversation was headed. He definitely didn't want to start all that in the middle of the night.

'Sara let's talk about this tomorrow alright? Just go back to bed now' said Daya.

'No! I want to talk about it right now! I had a dream dad! In that dream she was being very mean to me! She was making me do all the household chores and she would hit me when I would disobey -'

'Sara enough! I have already heard this nonsense before! What the hell are you talking about? Stop accusing her for all the wrong reasons. Both of us know that Shreya is not going to do any of the things you mentioned' said Daya hysterically.

'Dad you never shouted at us! Look what has she done to you!' said Sara.

'Sara just go back to sleep. We are not having this conversation at all. And the next time don't make me get angry on you. Just remember this both of you' said Daya.

'But I didn't say anything!' Aryan protested.

'I am just telling you. And I will not tolerate any such nonsense here on, you got that? Now go back to sleep!' said Daya and left slamming the door shut.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next morning when Aryan and Sara woke up, Daya had already left. He started coming a bit late too. Sara had a feeling that he was deliberately avoiding them. This routine of his continued for almost that entire week.

A few days later, Sara was passing Daya's room when hearing her own name made her stop. She hated to eavesdrop but still she waited outside the door listening.

Daya was talking to someone on his cell phone.

'She woke up the other day crying. She had a dream that post our marriage, Shreya and I do not not care for her and treat her like a piece of furniture. We make her work and treat her like a servant. I know she is feeling insecure. At her age it would be really difficult to accept someone in place of a mother. I really don't know what to do. She asked me why do I need someone else in my life when she and Aryan are there for me. I was tongue tied. I couldn't tell her that I am tired of eating restaurant food everyday and having nobody to talk to except the silence when both of them are not around. You know all about Meera. But what am I supposed to tell the kids? I can't tell them the truth. It will shatter them. But Sara and Aryan always come first. I would never marry Shreya unless they accept her as their mother and that too wholeheartedly. Maybe I should just give them some time.'

Sara had a feeling that Daya hadn't really been entirely truthful to her and Aryan about their mother. Why was he hiding the truth from them? She didn't exactly know how she felt at that time. Her brain was fogged. All of that was too much for her to handle. She realized she didn't want to hear any of that anymore. Silently, she went away cursing herself for eavesdropping on her father.

That evening, when Sara came back from school in the evening, she was surprised to find Daya home. He was resting on the couch with his eyes closed when Sara said, 'Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Daya opened his eyes and smiled. He made her sit next to him and put an arm around her.

'Of course sweetie. Why do you need my permission?' he asked.

'Dad I am really sorry about that day. I was so rude. I shouldn't have said all that' said Sara earnestly.

'Honey I know I should have told you about this before. But I was afraid of this day. I didn't want you or Aryan to misunderstand me.' said Daya.

'Dad can i ask you a personal question?' asked Sara.

'Yes' said Daya.

'Did you like mom?' she asked.

Daya was stumped by her question. he closed his eyes. The day when he had found out that she had betrayed him came alive before his eyes. The photographs in which she was with some other man, when she told him she wanted a divorce and when she told him she won't be taking Sara and Aryan with her as she wanted to move to US an concentrate on her career. He opened his eyes hoping that those painful memories would fade away forever.

'I did.' Daya lied.

'Okay' said Sara looking unconvinced.

'But why would such thoughts come to you now?' he asked.

'No it was just a thought' she mumbled.

'Let's not talk about this right now Sara. I will tell you when you will be old enough. Hope that is Okay with you' said Daya.

'Yes dad and I'm Sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you' Sara mumbled tearfully.

'Okay just forget about all that now. But both of you will give Shreya a chance, won't you? For me?' he asked.

'Yes dad. And I will apologize to her the next time I meet her. I was rude to her too' said Sara.

'That's my girl' said Daya smiling.

'I love you Dad!' said Sara giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

'I love you more. And just remember one thing I won't go ahead with this relationship unless you and Aryan are okay with it. No pressure. Because both of you mean the world to me and I would never do anything which would make you sad. And Shreya understands that too. But I want both of you to open up to her. Talk to her and try to understand her as a person. I am sure you will discover a new friend in her.' said Daya.

Sara nodded. 'Dad does she have any kids?'

Daya laughed.

'Nope. You wouldn't have to share your room and your favorite dresses if that's what you mean' he said his eyes twinkling.

'Oh I wouldn't have minded sharing you know' said Sara his eyes filled with mischief.

'Oh yeah right' said Daya.

'Is this her second marriage too?' asked Sara.

'No. She is younger than me.' said Daya.

'Do you think I am asking too many questions and being too nosy?' asked Sara.

'No not at all. It's alright to be curious.' said Daya smiling.

'Shall we sleep? It's pretty late.' said Sara.

'Yes you go to your room and sleep. I have some work to do.' said Daya.

Sara was at the bottom of the staircase when Daya called her. 'Sara did you really see Shreya in the woods the other day?'

'Yes Dad. I am not lying. I am not mistaken either. I knew it was her. I was late as I had baseball practice and the School bus had already left and was really bored to walk home. So I decided to take the shortcut. Sorry for that. But I swear I saw her in the woods. She was injecting something in her right vein. I asked her about it but she said she didn't remember anything' said Sara.

'Okay.' said Daya thoughtfully.

'You think I am making up this stupid story don't you? But I would never do that I swear' said Sara.

'I believe you. I was just a little worried that's it. But no problem I will talk to her. Don't worry. And has Aryan called to tell when would he be coming home?' asked Daya.

'You knew Aryan was going to be late tonight?' asked Sara before she could stop herself.

'Shreya is not the only person I care about' said Daya.

'No he hasn't called yet Dad' said Sara awkwardly.

'All right I will call and ask him. Good night' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya touched the tiny syringe mark on her hand. She couldn't remember anything. When had she taken an injection. She remembered what Sara had said about spotting Shreya in the woods. But she didn't remember going into the woods. And her doctor had never prescribed her any injection. How had the mark appeared on her hand then?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Happy Birthday!' Sara woke up to the excited chorus of her friends. It was one minute past twelve. Sara blinked open her eyes to see three of her school friends and Aryan surrounding her bed carrying colourful balloons and birthday presents for her. Sara sat up on bed feeling super excited.

Daya entered carrying a huge birthday cake. It was her favourite - Dark choco chips.

Sara grinned ear to ear as she took turns to hug and thank her friends and Aryan for giving her such a lovely birthday surprise.

'Happy birthday sweetie' Daya wished her kissing her cheek affectionately.

Sara gave him a tight hug, too overwhelmed to speak.

They sang birthay songs and Sara cut the cake. After the cake had been cut and eaten, Daya gave them a happy news that he would be taking everyone present to an amusement park in the morning as a birthday treat for Sara. Everyone cheered.

Daya then retired to his room, leaving them alone.

Sara felt extremely guilty for what had happened in a past few days between her and her father. She loved her dad and felt sorry that she had been rude to him. She suddenly realised that she could do one thing which would make her father really happy. Besides she too really didn't mind inviting that person.

 **O-o-o-o**

Early morning, Shreya rang the doorbell of Daya's house. Sara opened the door and smiled at her.

'Hi! Happy Birthday! I am really sorry I couldn't wish you yesterday at twelve. I was away for work whixh my boss had given me!' said Shreya.

'That's okay! Please come in' said Sara.

'To make up for it, I got you two gifts instead of one' said Shreya smiling.

Sara allowed herself to be kissed on the cheek by Shreya and accepted the gifts. Sara was starting to really change her mind. Shreya was not that bad as she had thought.

'Er, what should I call you?' asked Sara.

'Shreya would do' she said smiling.

'Okay! Um have a seat please' said Sara.

'Where is your dad?' asked Shreya in an awkward tone.

'Oh dad is still asleep.' said Sara.

'Asleep?! But you said we are going to leave for the amusement park at 9 because it takes 2 hours to reach there!' said Shreya.

'Yeah that's what dad said but...' Sara's voice trailed off.

'Okay. I guess we will have to wait till he wakes up' said Shreya.

'He doesn't know you are coming with us. I didn't tell him that I invited you' said Sara.

Shreya looked at her for a moment. 'That was really sweet of you to invite me. I really can't tell you how much happy I am. I am sure we will get along really well' said Shreya.

'Yeah. And I am sorry for that day. I shouldn't have said all that to you' said Sara.

'I am sorry too' said Aryan walking into the living room.

'Okay listen just - just forget all that. Let's assume that the conversation didn't happen okay?' said Shreya.

Sara and Aryan smiled at her.

'Come on now give me a quick hug' said Shreya.

Both of them hugged her.

'Can you wake up dad? I don't want to get late' said Sara.

'Me?' asked Shreya surprised.

'Yeah' said Sara shrugging.

'Okay. I will be right back' said Shreya.

She walked into Daya's room and closed the door behind her. She felt so happy. She wanted to shout and tell to anyone who would listen that finally Sara and Aryan had warmed up to her.

She saw Daya still in a deep sleep. She had never been to his room before. Looking at the way he was sleeping made her laugh.

He looked very hot while sleeping with tousled hair, night pants and T - shirt.

He was sleeping on his stomach hugging a pillow, bed covers sprawled to the other side.

She gently touched his shoulder and whispered softly, 'Daya wake up'

He turned and lay on his back, his face turned toward her but continued sleeping soundly.

She ran her hand over his shoulder and it came to rest on his chest. She wanted to continue touching him, run her palms on his bare, muscular chest.

She blushed what she was thinking and made an attempt to retrace her hand when suddenly Daya caught her wrist.

'I thought you were asleep!' said Shreya attempting to break free.

'I was. But then I felt your soft hand on my chest and I woke up' he said his eyes glinting with mischief.

'Daya please not here. We are not alone' said Shreya smiling.

'What are you doing in my bed early morning?' asked Daya groggily.

'Guess what? Sara had texted me yesterday to invite me to go to the amusement park with you' said Shreya happily.

'What?' Daya exclaimed sitting upright in his bed.

'Yeah. She and Aryan apologised to me for that day and they are being really nice' said Shreya.

'That's great news! But she didn't day yesterday that she was going to invite you. And I really didn't want you to feel bad do I didn't say anything about taking them to the amusement park' said Daya.

'It's okay but I can't believe this. I am so relieved' said Shreya.

'I knew the kids would warm up to you eventually. They needed time that's all.' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

Meanwhile a woman was slowly making her way to Daya's house. She appeared to be in her mid thirties and was fair and very good looking. She stopped to look at the house. It looked the same when she had left it years ago. She smiled thinking how its inhabitants would react seeing her after such a long time. She wondered how Sara and Aryan would look like. Meera had come to India for an official meeting. She had some spare time and thought she would pay a visit to Daya and the children.

She stood on the porch and rang the bell.

A young girl opened the door. She was laughing over something. But when her eyes fell on Meera standing outside, her laughter vanished. Her eyes widened in shock as she gaped at Meera. Then she opened her mouth and yelled, 'Aryan!'

A thin tall boy came running to her.

'What?' he questioned.

'Look who's at the door' Sara whispered pointing a shaking finger at Meera.

'Aryan? How tall you've become! And you must be Sara! I didn't recognise you at all! You have grown in a pretty girl' said Meera smiling.

'How - how come you are here? You - you were -' Aryan stammered unable to speak further.

'Didn't you recognise me? Ofcourse we are seeing each other after a very long time! I am Meera. Your mother!' Meera said.

'Mom?' Sara whispered teary eyed.

'Yeah Sara I am your mother' said Meera and gave Sara a hug.

Tears flew down Sara's cheeks as she felt her mother's touch. So this was how it felt to be in mother's arms!

Meera hugged Aryan too. He was so confused. He didn't really know whether he felt happy, sad or surprised at her sudden arrival.

When they separated, she asked, 'Where is Daya?'

'He - he is in his room' Sara mumbled unable to keep her eyes off Meera's face.

'Okay. Come with me. Let's surprise your father too' said Meera smiling.

Aryan led the way and Sara and Meera followed him silently.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Daya just wake up! We are already late! I am going outside. You better come out in half an hour' said Shreya getting up from his bed.

'Not so soon love' said Daya pulling her back.

She crashed on his chest and he wrapped his hands around Shreya.

'Do you know what this acceptance means?' he asked.

'We can get married soon' Shreya whispered against his chest.

Daya rested his chin on top of her head. 'I love you'

Shreya was about to reply when the door of his room flung open to reveal Meera, Sara and Aryan.

Shreya separated from his embrace immediately cursing herself for not locking the door.

Daya's eyes widened in surprise which a moment later changed to anger.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he bellowed looking at Meera.

Shreya threw a quick glance at Aryan who wasn't looking at her and then at Sara who was staring at her in anger.

'Oh! Did I disturb your private moment?' Meera asked her eyes hovering over to Shreya.

'Dad, what is all this? Mom can't be here! You said she - she died in a Car crash!' said Aryan.

'Really? Did he tell you that?' asked Meera laughing.

'Dad please tell us what is all this?' asked Sara.

'Look I will explain...' Daya began.

'I don't believe you lied to them! I was alive all these years! Think how much time we could have spent together and you didn't make it happen!'

'What the hell was she talking about?' Shreya thought as she saw Sara and Aryan's faces.

'Meera stop it! I know what you are trying to do! I am not letting you succeed this time! I want my family to be with me and you are not going to be a part of it!' Daya screamed.

'Dad why did you lie to us? Why didn't you let us meet Mom?' asked Sara.

'I will tell you baby. Now I get his intentions clearly. In fact this woman's intentions!' said Meera pointing a finger at Shreya.

'Keep her out of it! What has she got to do will all this?' asked Daya enraged.

'I've never seen a selfish woman than you! Whatever your name is. It's her idea to not to tell you and Aryan about my existence. Because she knew you will never accept her as a mother if I am with you. So she coaxed Daya into telling you a lie that I was dead. Now she could easily get entry into your lives!' said Meera.

'Shut it! I'll kill you I swear!' Daya roared.

'What are you talking about? I hadn't even met Daya when you divorced!' said Shreya.

'Sara, Aryan don't believe Meera. She is lying' said Daya looking murderous.

'Sara what's going on?' asked Sara's friend peeing into the room.

Daya let out an exasperated sigh. 'I will see to it' Shreya murmured to him.

'Why are you here Meera? What do you want? Don't do this! You have already done enough damage to my life! Just tell me why are you here?' Daya yelled.

'Dad please stop yelling at mom!' said Aryan.

'Aryan you don't know anything and don't you know that you are not supposed to talk in between when elders are talking?' Daya retorted.

'Dad I want to stay with mom. I don't want to live with Shreya. Please dad' said Sara hugging Meera tightly.

'Sara listen to me baby... she's is lying!' said Daya trying to make her understand.

'That's enough! You have lied to them all these years not me. I was in India for my work and thought I would pay you a visit that's why I came here. I wanted to see my children' said Meera.

'Why? After all these years why? We very happy without you. Mere half an hour you came into the house and look what you have done!' said Daya.

'Dad we are happy to see mom' said Sara.

'Daya it didn't work out between us that's fine. But you can't stop me from meeting them, alright? Come on let's go to your room. I want to talk to you' said Meera to Sara and Aryan.

'You - ' Daya said fuming.

But Meera left with the kids and Daya slammed the door shut.

He didn't know what to do. Half an hour everything had seemed so perfect. And now that bitch had ruined everything.

Shreya walked in sometime later to find Daya alone and lost in thought.

'Where did she go?' asked Shreya.

'She wanted to talk to Sara and Aryan' said Daya.

'Why is she here? After such a long span of time?' asked Shreya.

'How do I know? I wasn't in touch with her!' Daya yelled.

Shreya touched his shoulder lightly. 'I know you are disturbed and angry but please calm down. She won't succeed in her intentions. I won't let her' said Shreya.

Daya looked and her and said,' I am sorry for yelling at you. I don't know why is she here and I really don't know why is this happening to me. Are we never meant to be together?'

Shreya stared at him for an entire minute before saying, 'I promise you that we will be together the four of us but please never say that to me again that we aren't meant to be together'

Daya realised what he had said. Putting an arm around her he said, I didn't mean it love. I am so sorry.  
I will not let her succeed. I will make the kids understand that you will make a wonderful mother. You are equally important to me. I want you in my life and whatever happens we will be together always.'

'Don't worry everything will be okay' Shreya murmured kissing him softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back in Sara's room, Meera was trying to calm herself down. The images of Daya and the other woman embracing each other happily and lovingly flashed in her mind's eye.

How dare he? All theses years he hadn't bothered to ask her how she was. She hadn't been happy. She had regretted the decision of divorce almost immediately. Daya had cared for her. He had loved her. But she had been blind that time. She wanted her life back but she knew it was too late. Whatever little feelings Daya had in his heart for her were extinguished. But then if she cannot stay happy, then he too has no right to say happy.

 **Meera's POV:** _I won't let that girl interfere in your life. I will do whatever it takes to make her stay away from you. Maybe then you will forget the past and we can start afresh. There is still a chance for me and this woman is not going to ruin our perfect family. I know you love Sara and Aryan the most. I know you Daya. Unless they agree to accept that woman as their mother, you will never marry her. And that's exactly what I am going to prevent. I will hit you where it hurts._

'Mom? What are you thinking about?' asked Aryan.

'Nothing. I am just thinking about how much have I missed all these years. I regret my decision of leaving you all behind' said Meera.

'What had happened mom? We want to know the truth. What had happened between you and dad? I can never forget that evening when I saw you for the last time in this house. You and dad were looking daggers at each other and accusing and yelling' said Aryan.

Meera looked at them for a moment.

'Tell us mom. We are old enough' said Sara.

'Didn't Daya ever tell you anything?' asked Meera.

'No' Aryan and Sara voiced together.

'Who is that girl? With Daya?' asked Meera.

'Her name is Shreya. She is a CID officer like dad' said Sara.

'And since when are they...?' asked Meera.

'We don't know. We found out a few months ago' said Sara.

'I see.' said Meera thoughtfully.

'Mom are you going to tell us?' asked Aryan.

'We never got along well. Daya always complained that I never gave him and both of you enough time. I could not get much time off from work and it led to constant quarrels and so we decided to separate' said Meera.

'But how come all these years you never tried to contact us?' asked Aryan.

'I was happy with my life and my mounting career. I was so wrong. I never realized it earlier that O need my family as well. I was here for work purposes but something stopped me. I couldn't go back without meeting you' Meera lied shedding a few crocodile tears.

'Mom you won't leave us again will you?' asked Sara.

'Never baby. Never again. So tell me how is she like? Shreya?' Meera asked changing the topic.

'She's nice. She loves us and Dad as well' said Sara.

'And what about you?' asked Meera.

'I like her but I like you more' said Sara.

'Does she have any kids? Was she married previously?' asked Meera.

'No. She is younger than Dad' Sara answered.

Aryan felt Meera behavior towards them really cold. Somehow her words seemed hollow and lacked the warmth of a caring mother. Aryan felt that the explanation she had given them for her absence all the past years was not at all justifiable. Nothing was stopping her from meeting them and all these years she hadn't even bothered to check whether they were alright. Frankly speaking, he had really started to like Shreya. He was not liking the way Meera was questioning about Shreya and the way she was trying to emotionally blackmail them. These thoughts were strange but that was exactly how he felt. Her sudden arrival had saddened and shocked him but now all those feelings had subsided.

'Okay now what I am going to tell you might offend you but trust me it is for your own good. It is about Shreya' said Meera.

Aryan shot her a sharp look. 'What about her?'

'I feel both of you are mature enough to understand this though not that old. Now you told me that Shreya hasn't been married and doesn't have her own child. I have no doubt that she loves Daya very much. It is you about whom I am concerned.' said Meera.

'What do you mean?' asked Sara.

'Once they get married, Shreya would obviously want her own child. And then what if she neglects both of you later? What if she tells Daya that she doesn't want both of you in her house?' asked Meera.

'What? That's not possible!' said Aryan.

'Why isn't it possible Aryan? How do we know that she is not pretending to care for you? She knows you are the key to their marriage. If you won't accept her as your mother then Daya will never marry her. She has to be good to you - only till they get married' said Meera.

'What are talking about? I don't think she's pretending to love us. And neither does Sara' snapped Aryan.

'I believe mom! I never thought of this. She is being nice to us on purpose!' said Sara.

'Nonsense!' said Aryan.

As they continued bickering, Meera let out a satisfied sigh. Her arrow had correctly hit the target. Now all she had to do was to make sure that the fire kept surging till it burnt everything around it to ashes.

 **O-o-o-o**

Over the next few days, Daya found himself yelling at Sara and Aryan more often. He would feel guilty about it later.

'I hate yelling at her' Daya confessed to Shreya one evening.

'Don't. You will make the situation even worse' Shreya advised him.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Meera I don't want you in my house! What did you tell Sara? She was never rude to Shreya before you came!' Daya yelled.

'You can't stop me from meeting my own children.' Meera snapped.

'Stop adding fuel to the fire Meera! I know what you are trying to do. But I won't let you triumph. Just remember that' said Daya and went away.

 **O-o-o-o**

When Shreya overheard Sara and Meera conversing once, she felt almost demoralized.

'Mom it's not possible. Shreya will never leave us alone I know dad still loves you.' Sara was saying.

She didn't think she dared to listen anything further so she left the house in a hurry. Shreya thought about it the whole day and finally decided to speak to Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Is something wrong? You look disturbed' Daya asked her one evening when Shreya had come over.

'I - I have been wanting to talk about something' Shreya mumbled.

'What is it?' asked Daya.

'Are you - you know sure about us? I mean if you don't want to be with me anymore I - I can understand you know.' said Shreya.

'What...?' Daya began but she cut him across.

'I - I still leave you the choice to decide what do you really want'

'What does that mean?' asked Daya.

'If - if you - you know want to g - go back to her then I w - won't stop you' said Shreya unable to stop her tears.

'WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Daya roared.

'I mean it Daya! I just thought about it. The kids would be happy with her too and she was your first wife and it is quite possible that you might still have feelings for her and -'

'That's enough!' he yelled at her.

He closed the distance between them crossing the room in two quick strides and grasped her arm tightly.

'Daya it's hurting me!' said Shreya trying to break free.

'How can you even think of such rubbish? Wait a minute! Did Meera say anything to you? Just tell me!'

'No she hasn't spoken to me' said Shreya.

'Then Sara or Aryan?' Daya asked.

'No! Please Daya it's just me' said Shreya.

'Did you really think I would leave you and go back to her? Is this the way you repay me for loving you?' he asked angrily.

'No Daya I am so sorry! I didn't want to cast a doubt on you and your feelings -'

'But that's what you just did!' he shouted enraged.

'I am sorry! I didn't want to hurt you' said Shreya.

'And what about you? How are you going to live without me? Will you be able to?' he shouted at her.

Shreya kept mum.

'ANSWER ME!' he yelled making her flinch.

She looked at him in the eye and mouthed a 'No'. Then suddenly she hugged him, sobbing onto his chest.

'What made you say this, huh?' he asked her.

'N - nothing. It was just a thought' she said through stifled sobs.

'Never doubt my love for you ever again Shreya. Never say that to me, I am warning you. I know you will make a wonderful wife and a caring mother to my children. It will just be the four of us. No one can come between us. And trust me I never felt like this for anyone before you. Meera was my first wife but you are my first love. And now I want you to go and tell Meera that she is not wanted here.' said Daya cupping her face.

Shreya looked up at him. 'Me?' she asked.

'Yes. And I want you to speak to her in front of Sara and Aryan. She hasn't cared for them all these years Shreya. She has no right to be called as their mother. You have to this Shreya. For us. Just do it. Now.' said Daya.

Wiping her face, Shreya let out a sigh. Then she walked into the living room and called, 'Meera? Just get down here. I want to have a word!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'What is it?' Meera called as she came down the stairs shortly followed by Aryan and Sara. Daya stood in the corner, hands deep in his pockets.

'Now nobody is going to interrupt us while we talk is that clear? It's just going to be me and Meera' said Shreya rather sternly.

Sara crossed the room and stood next to Daya. He pulled her closer putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

'Meera I want you to leave this house right now and never come back' said Shreya.

Meera gave her a shrill laugh. 'And why even in my wildest dreams would I do that?'

'You don't deserve to be here Meera. Not after ignoring everyone for past few years. This is my family now and you just can't interfere with it. Don't you think you have lost that right when you divorced Daya?' asked Shreya.

'Oh shut up! Don't give me that shit!' snapped Meera.

'You told Sara and Aryan that in future if Daya and I decide to have a baby, then I would not love Sara and Aryan like my own children. Why is that?' asked Shreya ignoring her outburst.

Meera gasped and threw a piercing look at Sara who nodded in negative and then at Aryan who couldn't quite look into Meera's eyes.

Daya looked confused. He had no clue what was Shreya talking about.

The truth was Aryan had told Shreya about it. Shreya shot Aryan a warning look and told him not to speak.

'Look at me! Don't look at them. They haven't told me anything' she said.

'But then how did you come to know?' asked Meera but regretted it immediately as she saw Daya's angry face.

Shreya smiled in satisfaction. She wanted Meera to confess in front of Daya and her trick had worked. She had provoked Meera into telling the truth.

'You really don't deserve to be called a mother Meera because a mother would never think that way about any child' said Shreya.

'Who the hell are you to tell me whether I am a deserving mother or not? You can't keep me away from my children. I am their birth mother!' yelled Meera.

'But giving birth doesn't make you a mother! You haven't cared and nurtured them and that's what a mother does apart from giving birth!' yelled Shreya in an even louder voice.

'Daya look at her! She is insulting me! And you haven't got anything to say?' said Meera.

'I am amazed that you find her words insulting? If you ask me Shreya is telling nothing but the truth' said Daya shrugging.

'It is you who should be going out of this house Shreya. I know even Daya wants his family back. I am his first love - ' Meera was speaking.

'Meera that's enough! I don't love you! Please get that in fixed in your head. We had a chance Meera to make our marriage successful. But you never put in your efforts whole-heartedly. It's gone whatever there was between us and it's never gonna come back' said Daya.

'You foul woman! You destroyed my family!' Meera shrieked.

'Shut it! I won't tolerate this nonsense! Just think for it Meera you want your kids back but what have you done in all these years for them? You say that you care for them then where were you when Sara was held at gunpoint by some lunatic thief? - Meera gasped - 'where were you when Aryan needed help with his studies? And did you even realise that the day you came here for the first time happened to be your daughter's birthday? Didn't bother to wish her, did you?' demanded Shreya.

'Sara? Baby you were attacked?' asked Meera.

'Oh stop faking it! Everyone in this room knows you don't care. Just leave Meera! You have no right to stay in my house! Just get out!' said Shreya angrily.

Aryan smiled at Shreya and gave her a thumbs up which fortunately no one saw. Shreya returned a smile.

Meera was shaking in anger. Her plan had backfired badly. Now she had one last resort.

'Sara? Tell her that you love me. Tell her that you and Aryan want to be with me' said Meera.

'Leave me out of it!' said Aryan quickly.

'Fine! You won't realise it now. But mark my words you will regret it later!' sneered Meera.

'No I won't! I am sure of it! I want Shreya as my mother' said Aryan.

Daya rejoiced inwardly and Shreya shot him another watery smile.

'Sara you will come with me won't you?' asked Meera.

Everyone looked apprehensively at Sara and Shreya had her fingers crossed behind her back.

To everyone's surprise and Meera's annoyance, Sara said 'I am going to bed' and ran upstairs.

Shreya's heart was doing pirouettes. Their battle was won.

Meera made an attempt to speak but Daya spoke first, 'You are not wanted here Meera. Just leave. And I forbid you to speak with Sara'

Towering with rage, Meera stormed upstairs and within next half an hour, she had left house never to come back again.

As Shreya watched her disappear, Daya hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her neck.

'You did good! Never seen you like that before' he whispered.

'I couldn't afford to lose you' she whispered back.

Daya kissed the top of her head. 'I Love you'

'Love you too' she said.

'Now what? The coast is clear' he whispered with a grin.

Getting his intentions, she said, 'O need to get going. I have to run a few errands'

'Later.' he said in a hoarse whisper.

'Daya no!' said Shreya blushing furiously.

'You are not going out in this weather.' he said.

He twined his hands with her led her to his bedroom. She fell onto his bed. Wrapping both his hands around her he pulled her into a deep kiss to which she didn't object. She relaxed in his arms as he made love to her and eventually they fell asleep.

 **O-o-o-o**

Hours later when Shreya woke up, she found that she was resting her head on his chest. Daya had an arm around her and was fast asleep.

Shreya entangled herself careful not to wake him up, got dressed and tiptoed out of the room carrying a blanket. She settled on the sofa and slept curling under the blanket.

Sara came downstairs at 5.30 am to find Shreya sleeping on the couch. She seemed to be shivering due to cold. Sara went to her side and pulled up the blanket up to Shreya's chin. Then she turned to leave and Shreya called, 'Sara wait!'

'Oh are you awake? You were feeling cold and so I -' Sara broke off.

'I am touched by your gesture. Thank you. What are you doing at such an early hour?' asked Shreya.

'I am an early riser. I love watching the sunrise' said Sara.

'If you don't mind can I accompany you? I wanted to talk to you' said Shreya.

'Okay' mumbled Sara.

Shreya followed her outside. They sat in the small garden outside the house.

'Well a lot has been happening since you discovered about me and your Dad. I really didn't want to insult Meera but she forced me to say those things. It is natural for you and Aryan to feel that way about Meera but Sara it is time you think what is good for you. I think you are old enough' said Shreya.

'I had been blind. Her sudden arrival shunned me from looking at the reality. When you spoke with Mom yesterday I realised that she didn't really care for us. You were right she was never with us when we needed her the most' said Sara.

'Well it is all up to you now Sara. Daya will never marry me unless you and Aryan agree to accept me as your Mother. He is hopeful that you will some day. You should really think about it. I am not forcing you to take any decision. If you want some more time, take it. But there shouldn't be any confusion. And trust me - I will treat you and Aryan as my own. I love you both' said Shreya.

Sara looked at Shreya for a moment. Shreya had a strong feeling that she was about to cry.

'C - can I call you Mom?' asked Sara.

Shreya stared at her shocked. And then she hugged Sara and both were suddenly teary eyed.

'Oh thank you Sara. You have made me the happiest today. Just wait till Daya and Aryan hear this' said Shreya.

'I am sorry for everything' said Sara smiling amidst her stifling sobs.

'It's alright. Just don't bother' said Shreya.

Sara stood up. 'Okay now I hate gloomy birthdays and I've just had one don't you think? And today happens to be Sunday as well so we are going to go to the amusement park to celebrate my birthday'

'That's great news' said Shreya enthusiastically.

'I will go and tell Dad and Aryan!' said Sara.

'No don't! Let them sleep. Would you mind helping me with breakfast?' asked Shreya.

'Oh I wouldn't mind! I would love too! Can you make waffles? They are my favourite!' said Sara.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya woke up to the smell of waffles and sausages. The bes next to him was empty.

Wondering where Shreya was, he went to the kitchen to receive a pleasant surprise - Shreya and Sara were together in the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' he asked yawning.

'There he is! Look at him! What I told you a moment ago is proved' said Shreya.

And both she and Sara burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Daya and looked at himself to check that he hadn't forgotten to wear his pant or something. But everything was fine.

'We are not telling you anything. That's a private joke between mom and me' said Sara.

'Wait a minute! Did you say Mom?' Daya said unable to stop himself.

'Yes I did' said Sara.

He looked at Shreya and she gave him an assuring smile.

'Wow! This is amazing!' exclaimed Daya.

'Dad go and get ready. We are going to the amusement park. My birthday celebration is pending. I have already informed my friends.' said Sara.

'Yeah okay... whatever you say. What is for breakfast? I am starving!' said Daya.

'I will go and wake Aryan. We have waffles and sausages for breakfast' said Shreya.

Daya followed her outside and when she rounded off the corner he pulled her to him, 'When did that happen?'

'Well I just had a little chat with her and she just hugged me ans asked if she can call me mom' said Shreya.

'Wow. My heart feels so light' said Daya.

Shreya put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. 'Now everything is going to be fine. Don't worry'

'I know' he said.

'Go and get ready. I will see you at breakfast table in few minutes' said Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o**

The day was cloudy. The weather was perfect for a small family outing. As they got out of the car, they could hear the excited chatter of the kids and they could smell Chocolate Donuts and hot popcorn in the air.

Daya paid for everyone's tickets at the entrance and everyone stood nearby as he took a look at the park map.

The kids separated from Daya and Shreya and went off on their own.

'Be careful and call us if you need anything. We will meet at the park restaurant for lunch' said Daya.

'Yes Dad! Don't worry w'll be careful' said Aryan.

Daya and Shreya ventured off into the opposite direction. They sat in the stomach churning Roller Coaster and yelled like crazy. It felt fun, reliving childhood all over again and acting like kids.

After lunch, the kids wandered off again while Daya and Shreya went off to catch a 5-D film. It was an enthralling experience. Later they stopped to watch Sara, Aryan and their try the Loop - Train ride. They were yelling as the colourful train compartments rose higher and then went round and round in a loop at top speed which made you hang upside down.

Then they sat in the 'Thunderbolt' ride where the square cabins went slowly to the top and later went for a vertical drop.

 **O-o-o-o**

It was five in the evening and Daya and Shreya were at a Café sipping coffee. A breeze ruffled through her hair and Shreya shivered. She felt feverish suddenly as if she had recovered from a bad bout of flu. Her head was beginning to ache. She slammed the coffee cup on the table.

'What's wrong?' Daya asked in alarm.

'N - nothing. I think I am going to fall ill again.' she mumbled sniffing.

'Have you got a head ache? Shall we go home? I will call Sara and Aryan' said Daya.

'No! Don't call them. It's all right. I will be fine. I don't want to spoil her birthday celebration' said Shreya looking at him.

'Are you sure? She will understand. Don't worry about it' said Daya.

'No really, I am fine' said Shreya squeezing his wrist.

'Do you want anything to eat? More coffee?' he asked.

'No. I will just get my windcheater. I left it in the car. I am all cold' said Shreya.

'Wait here. I'll get it' said Daya getting up.

Shreya remained seated in the chair. She was feeling dizzy and very tired. Her joints ached.

'What's happening to me?' she wondered.

She had a strange feeling this was something to worry about. Is it related to that day when Sara saw me in the woods? Why don't I remember anything? Her doctor had warned her not to skip taking - Damn! The tablets! In all the excitement, she hadn't taken the tablets. She looked at her skin. It looked pale. She looked around and saw a few kids running here and there. She suddenly had a strong urge to attack them.

'Sink those teeth into their flesh' a small voice whispered inside her head.

She stood up feeling disgusted. She had to leave. Something was telling her that it would be dangerous dor her to stay there. She was a danger to others. Without another thought, she began running.

Daya came back five minutes later to find Shreya missing.

'Where did she go?' he wondered. She hadn't even managed to grab her cell phone. He was starting to worry a little when shrill scream rent the air. The cacophony increased and he slowly made his way towards his left where a large crowd had already gathered.

Daya's eyes fell upon a stout man. His face was distorted and appeared surreal. His skin was a mixture of hues of green and blue. A maggot was poking out of his hair. Everyone retreated a few steps as he advanced on them flashing them a grin displaying his rotten teeth.

'I am hungrrrrryyyyy! I wan't to feed on your braiiiinnnnnsssss!' he roared which made a few kids drop their ice creams and jump in fright.

'Is this some kind of a joke? Are they trying to scare us' a woman whispered.

'I really don't think so' Daya whispered his gaze affixed on the man.

And without warning the man lunged straight for Daya yelling his head off. Daya staggered backwards more out of shock than fright but then - Bang!

A bullet was fired from nowhere and the man head's toppled in the floor. It rolled and came to a stop and few people screamed.

'There you go!' the man who had fired a bullet threw a rifle at Daya. 'Shoot them in the head and run for your lives!'

'What was that?' asked Daya.

The man let out a hoarse laugh.

'I was afraid this was going happen! I had warned them well in advance but they thought I was upto some wicked joke and they threw me in prison. Nobody listened to me. And now look at the result!' he said waving his finger at the dead man lying on the ground.

'What is it? I haven't seen anything like it' said Daya in a grave voice.

'Bet you haven't! I know what this is! It is an apocalypse! Why, a zombie apocalypse! The entire country is at risk of becoming one giant horde of flesh-eating monsters! And trust me a time will come when the virus will spread and wipe out every single living thing and then the dead will triumph!' said the man laughing crazily.

'What virus?' asked Daya looking confused as well as shocked.

'Haven't you been reading the newspapers dude? It's all over the news! People complaining for fever, purpulish or bluish coloured skin, headache - all symptoms that you have been bit by a zombie.' said the man.

People around them let out squeals of terror.

Daya gasped.

'So are they dead? But then how can they walk?' asked someone from the crowd.

'They are almost dead. Some chemical in the brain helps them to walk and screech' said the man gleefully.

'W - what happens when you get bitten? Will it turn you like one of them?' asked Daya his heart hammering.

'Not immediately. It can be treated if proper medication is taken. I don't about the cure yet. All I know is these signs are not good' he said.

A shrill shreik rent the air. A woman came running towards them. She was completely out of breath.

'They are coming! Run!' was all she said and ran out of the amusement park.

Minutes later, they heard a low rumbling voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound. The sight was indeed frightening. Hundreds of zombies were thundering towards them ready to attack. People sreamed and ran helter skelter.

'Shit! I have to find Sara, Aryan and Shreya!' Daya said aloud.

As the panicked crowd of people ran outside the amusement park to save themselves, Daya couldn't help staring at the man who had shot dead a zombie a few minutes ago. He seemed to have become really excited looking at the approaching flesh feasting monsters.

'Run! Run!' he would yell to anyone who would listen. 'Just remember aim for their heads! I will see you if your brains won't get eaten up by our quite un - dead friends!'

'He's crazy!' Daya muttered. As his eyes searched frantically for any sign of a recoginsed face, he saw Aryan and Sara's friends dashing towards them.

'Where is Sara?' Daya asked urgently.

'I saw her running into the forest. And where is Mom?' Aryan asked in a panicky voice.

'I don't know Aryan! Why did Sara go into the forest?' asked Daya.

'We were scared looking at them - dad what are those things?' he asked.

'I'll tell later. No time. What happened next?' asked Daya breathlessly.

'We told her to come over and she some those creatures approaching. They were cornering her. Then we threw plastic bottles on them to distract them. Our trick worked. They got confused and came for us and Sara ran into the forest' said Aryan completely out of breath.

'We will look for Sara first and then we will come back here for Shreya. She has a licensed gun with her. She will be okay' said Daya.

They agreed and ran out of the amusement park towards their car.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sara covered her ears to stop the droning of the insects. A zombie had been following her and she had barely managed to escape from its clutches. But now she had landed right in the midst of the forest and didn't know where to go. Night had fell and she felt scared.

She heard footsteps behind her and even before she had time to turn around, suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder. Her scream echoed throughout the eerie forest as she was slammed against a tree bark.

Her vision was becoming blurred. She saw the zombie making its way towards her. Knowing she had seconds before something terrible happened to her, she aimed a kick at his face. She hit with such a force that the zombie had staggered backwards and let out a howl. Screaming, Sara managed to get and hurtled deeper into the woods. She had no idea why was she being followed by those foul looking zombies and where was she heading to. All she knew was to keep running and hope she would survive to see the light of the day.

She could see only with one eye, her right eye was swollen. She could feel it. Her lower lip was bleeding. The clouds shifted and she saw some movement ahead. She increased her pace and a figure came into view. Sara crept closer to her and sighed in relief. The figure seemed to be very familiar. But Sara was not sure. She wondered what was she doing in the forest. Maybe even she came here to avoid a zombie bite too?

'Help!' she squeaked. 'The zombies are chasing me!' she managed to say in a little loud voice this time.

The woman didn't turn back. Apparently she hadn't heard her pleas for help.

'Hello? I need help please' she said timidly. She was crouched on the ground and appeared to be eating something.

Sara got a little angry and desperate now looking at her lack of attention.

'Can't you hear me? I am talking to you!' she said loudly.

Then the woman turned to face Sara and her scream of horror never left her. Sara had a moment to have a look at the woman's face before she fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Sara? Sara wake up!'  
Sara stirred and the surroundings came back in a blur. Someone was patting her cheek. Her face was wet. Apparently someone had sprinkled water on her face.

Sara's brain began working again but her head felt heavy. She remembered the scene before she had fainted and she jolted upright and screamed.'Zombie! She 's is a Zombie! We have to go!'

'Sara calm down! You are safe. There are no zombies here okay? It's me and Aryan' said Daya trying to calm her down.

Sara looked around where the woman had been. She was nowhere to be seen. 'Where did she go?' Sara asked shakily.

'Who?' asked Daya.

'Shreya' said Sara.

'Shreya was with you? But we didn't see her anywhere!' said Daya incredulously.

Sara gulped. Should she tell them the terrifying, shattering truth?

'How did you faint? Are you feeling alright now?' asked Daya urgently.

Sara kept quiet.

'Why don't you speak? What happened?' asked Daya.

'Dad I -' Sara began but stopped abruptly.

'What?' asked Daya exasperatedly.

'I want to go home. Please Dad. I will explain later' said Sara.

Sara didn't want to talk in front of her friends. She would tell everything when Daya and Aryan were alone.

'What about Mom?' asked Aryan.

'I don't know! I am so worried. I hope she is not in trouble! But where do we look for her? It's so dangerous. I can't put all of you in danger! Maybe I will drop you all home and then come back and look for her' said Daya.

'Dad, she - she will be okay. Please let's go home' said Sara.

'How do you know that she will be okay? Are you not telling us something?' asked Aryan suspiciously.

'No' said Sara and stood up.

'Okay, we are going home. We will drop your friends home. Then we will think how to find Shreya' said Daya.

They walked back cautiously to the car which was parked right outside the forest. The amusement park looked eerily dark and silent. Everyone seemed to have left.

'Hurry and lock the doors. Keep the windows closed as well' Daya instructed them.

'Dad, this place looks like a ghost town! I am scared' whispered Sara fearfully.

'Don't worry we will be fine - SMASH!'

The windshield of the car cracked as a decaying zombie slammed his hand on it. Daya stared horror struck amidst the terrified shrieks of everyone inside the car at the Zombie who was attempting to break the glass.

'Dad! What are you doing?! Come on!' Aryan screamed and Daya jolted back to his senses.

Fumbling with the keys, he turned on the ignition.

'Dad come on! There are loads of them behind us!' Daya glanced behind from the mirror to see a horde of Zombies thundering towards their car. Daya's stomach lurched in fear. He stomped his foot down on the accelerator causing the zombie to roll over and fall and their car sped off into the night. They dropped Sara's friends at their respective homes much to the relief of their parents.

'Have you heard it? All the odd and terrifying news...' said their neighbour, Mr Hobbs as they ran up the front steps.

'It's true! We have witnessed it. Just be safe. And if possible just just leave this town' said Daya urgently.

'But what if this spreads? And I can't leave this town like that. I am an old man.' said Mr Hobbs.

'I am afraid it is spreading at an alarming rate. I have been a fool. I never realised how dangerous this was. I hate to think about it! Today at the amusement park anyone of us could have got - got-' Daya stammered unable to finish his sentence.

'Dad, we gotta go. I have to tell you something' said Sara a bit impatiently.

'Yes. See you later Mr Hobbs.' said Daya and they went into their house.

Once inside, Daya said 'Look now stay inside the house. I am going to out again and look for Shreya. Keep all the windows and doors shut and don't let anybody in. I will call you when I return'

'Dad no! You can't go back their alone. Please!' said Aryan in a worried voice.

'Shreya is missing Aryan! She could be in great danger. I've got to find her.' said Daya.

'We will come with you' said Aryan immediately.

'No' Daya refused flatly.

'Why? We are worried about Mom too!' said Aryan.

'I know Aryan but I can't put you too at risk' said Daya.

'Sara why are you so quiet? Say something!' said Aryan looking at her.

'Dad, don't go!' Sara mumbled.

'Sara listen, I will be fine. Don't worry about me. But we've got to find -'

'Dad she is one of them' said Sara and Daya stopped talking abruptly.

Daya and Aryan stared at her dumbstruck.

'What? What do you mean?' asked Daya.

'Dad Shreya is one of them. I've seen her. She's - she's a zombie!' said Sara.

A pause and then - 'Nonsense! What rubbish is this Sara? Shreya and I were sitting in the Cafeteria. She was feeling cold and I went to get her a jacket from the car and when I came back, she was missing! I would have known if she was one of them, wouldn't I? I mean I was sitting with her!' said Daya yet he couldn't help feeling uneasy.

The stranger's words at the amusement park came to him in an instant. Shreya had complained of fever and headache from a long time. And Sara had seen her in the forest and her skin had a bluish colour that time as Sara remembered...

'Sara if you have changed your mind about accepting Shreya as your Mother once again and if this is a trick -'

Daya's further words were drowned by angry outbursts from both Aryan and Sara.

'Dad please! I trust Sara completely. And we love her and we want her to be our Mother' said Aryan.

'Dad, I am not lying! I swear I saw her. And that's the reason why I fainted' said Sara.

'Tell me from the beginning what did you see' said Daya.

'I was cornered by the Zombies. Aryan distracted a few of them and I had no other option but to run into the forest. A zombie was following me. He was too quick. I somehow managed to shook him off but I had deep cuts on my arms and I knew evetually the smell of my blood will lead him to me. So I kept running. I didn't know exactly where I was. I had gone very deep into the forest. And that's when I spotted Shreya. She had her back to me. But I knew her clothes and just to make sure that she was indeed Shreya, I asked her for help. I told her a zombie was following me and I needed help. And when - when she turned around to face me - It was horrible dad! Her face - well it was normal. She wasn't totally like them. But her hair was unkempt and her eyes were all red. They looked kinda unfocused and glassy - she moved towards me and I kept backing off. I was so scared! I felt as if she didn't know what she was doing! Then she stopped and was sort of trying to control herself. And then everything around me went black. I had fainted.' Sara explained.

'I - I don't believe this. Shreya - Shreya - I mean why her?' he said in a quavery voice.

'Dad...' said Sara softly keeping her hand on his shoulder.

'I - I just want to stay alone for sometime' said Daya and before Sara or Aryan could stop him, he had left the living room.

 **O-o-o-o**

It was true. They were facing the worst Zombie Apocalypse ever. It was amongst them. The next day, Daya kept to himself. Sara couldn't help noticing that he was slightly puffy eyed. Maybe, that was due to lack of sleep. None of them had slept the previous night. Daya had not gone back to the amusement park to fetch Shreya. And Sara suspected that he actually was waiting for Shreya to turn up and tell them this was just a bad dream. She could see him dialling someone's number on his cellphone (which she knew was Shreya's) or he kept staring at the door as if expecting the doorbell to ring announcing Shreya's arrival. Aryan felt bad for his father. He could understand how he felt. Just 24 hours earlier, they were facing the prospect of staring a happy family and now the chances were quite remote.

Sara and Aryan flipped through the television channels to keep up with what was happening outside. The hidden camera of a news reporter showed a scene of a School. It was a blur as they saw students and teachers running helter - skelter and screaming at the top of their voices as they were trying to save themselves. It was a complete chaos.

Daya looked away. His brain started to think of where Shreya would be right now. He wondered whether he should go to her house and look. Was she even alive? He sank against a bookcase, thinking. He would wait. She had to be alive. She had to be. He had waited for a perfect, complete family for such a long time. And he would go to any lengths to complete this happy family. He would wait for Shreya to come to him. He knew she would. And then he would sort everything out and all would be well once again.  
But this waiting period was the most distressing. He didn't know how to cope with this. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Three Days later -**

'Aryan we will have to convince Dad! We can't stay here! People are vacating this town! If we stay here, we will be dead by tomorrow!' said Sara in a hushed voice.

'Dad? We will have to leave. I think we are the only ones left in this town!' said Aryan.

'I - I will just go and see if she's at her house. If - if not then we will leave' said Daya.

'Dad but you have been trying her landline number since last three days! She would've answered wouldn't she? Dad - I just don't know whether it is safe for us to go there' said Sara anxiously.

'Us? It's me who is going to go' said Daya.

'No way! Wherever we go, we go together!' said Aryan.

Daya opened his mouth to argue but stopped as they heard a sharp rap on the front door. He grabbed his rifle gun which was lying nearby and told Aryan and Sara to back off in the corner.

'Who is it?' he called sharply.

'It's me! Shreya!' called a familiar voice.

Sara gasped.

Daya made a lunge towards the door ignoring Sara's words, 'Dad are you sure you are going to open...?'

Daya opened the door to let her in. Shreya walked inside shaking slightly. To Aryan and Sara's relief, she looked completely normal.

'Mom!' They came running to her to give them a quick hug.

'Where the hell have you been?' asked Daya exasperatedly.

Shreya embraced him tightly, letting the tears fall. She was overwhelmed to see her family safe.

'I - I have been lying low. I was at my apartment.' she said.

'What? Why weren't you answering my calls? I must have called you a thousand times!' said Daya angrily.

'Yeah, we have been so worried' said Sara.

'And why didn't you tell me anything?' asked Daya.

'I was scared to face you. I didn't know whether you will accept me after knowing the entire truth. Sara had seen what I was after I escaped into the forest from the amusement park. I was sure by now everyone must have left the town and you as well! Still I couldn't resist coming here. I was hoping that you would be waiting for me.' said Shreya, her voice trembling slightly.

'But why did you run away? You were all okay that evening. When I came back with a windcheater for you, you were missing. And you had left you cellphone on the table.' said Daya.

'I had forgotten to take my medicine that day. I knew whatever virus was I infected with, it was not nice. I suddenly had a strong urge to attack those innocent people at the amusement park. I somehow knew that it was dangerous for me to be there. So before I could do any harm, I went away' said Shreya.

'We were chased by those monsters. Sara and you were missing and we were so worried' said Daya.

'You know when - when I am like that, I can't think properly. My brain seems to be working really slow. You were right Sara. I was in the forest that evening when you had seen me while walking back home from school. When I strained my memory, I remembered going there. That was the very first week, I had started my treatment.' said Shreya.

'See dad? I was telling you I had seen her' said Sara.

'But how on the earth did this virus enter your body?' asked Daya.

'I really don't know! Even my doctor was clueless. In fact he wasn't even sure earlier that this virus turned people into zombies. When the latest research reports from the laboratories reached them, they found out how terrible this virus was. Thankfully, I took the antidote quite early and it saved me from becoming a full fledged monster. The doctors say, I can't harm anyone and I can lead normal life except the fact that I need to watch myself on every Full moon night. He has given me a stock of antidotes' said Shreya pointing at the bulging pockets of her coat.

'Why full moon night?'asked Daya.

'I don't know why exactly but on every full moon night, the virus becomes stronger. Unfortunately there is no permanent cure - yet. But scientists are quite close to find the antidote which will eradicate the virus permanently.' said Shreya.

'So that means you aren't fully cured?' asked Aryan unable to stop himself.

'I -' Shreya began but a sonorous crash left her sentence incomplete.

'Shit! They are here! The zombies are here!' Daya yelled.

'Oh god! We should have left earlier! Now they are going to kill us!' Sara whimpered.

'Go upstairs and lock the door! I will hold them up! They can't come inside!' said Daya in an urgent voice.

'Dad we will help! We have just got to blow up their heads, haven't we?' said Aryan.

The zombie was now slamming his fist on the door.

'Have you gone mad Aryan? There might be so many of them!' said Sara.

'That's why we all have to fight, isn't it? Come on Sara don't be a chicken! Imagine you are playing a video game. Just aim and shoot!' said Aryan.

'You don't have to do this Sara. Go up and stay in your room. We all are going to be fine.' Shreya assured her.

'No. I will do it' said Sara quietly.

'Listen this is not the right time for conversation. Grab your guns and take position!' said Daya irritably.

Daya and Shreya took the guns. Sara and Aryan, a club, a butcher knife and a metal grass cutter.

SMASH! They heard the kitchen window break.

'Dad! We are surrounded by zombies!' Sara screamed.

They watched in horror as hundreds of decayed bodies were closing in trying to get inside the house. And so, they began shooting the monsters. Soon the air was thick with flying brain matter and blood.  
Daya didn't know who was he hitting. He just hoped it wasn't Shreya, Sara or Aryan.

'Arreegghhhhh...geroff me...geroff!' Sara screamed as a zombie sunk his teeth into her arm.

'No! Don't you dare touch my sister! Aryan roared and smacked the zombie's head hard with a club. The zombie collapsed on the floor, dead.

But the damage had been done. Sara's arm was bleeding and the wound was deep. Tears formed her eyes as she muttered in a scared voice, 'I am going to be one of them!'

'No darling! You are not. I have got the antidote here -'

'Shreya look out!' Daya screamed suddenly making her jump. She jumped out of harm's way just in time for a zombie had came hurtling behind her. They managed to take him down but then Sara pointed a shaking finger at the broken window. A horde of zombies burst inside the house. It was impossible to beat them. Soon they were outnumbered by ten to one. Daya had now run out of bullets and Shreya couldn't manage to hold them off. They were too strong.

More and more of zombies were crawling inside the house now. Daya put up a good fight but he was no match for almost twenty zombies who had him surrounded and were taking chunks out of his body as he cursed and screamed.

'Daya noooooo! Please don't die! Pleaseeeee' Shreya wailed.

The smell of blood was making Shreya giddy. She scanned the demolished living room to find Daya, Sara and Aryan lying unconscious or worse - dead before her head became too heavy and she gave in.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya didn't know what made her wake up. She opened her her eyes to the barest slits to find the living room silent and empty. The Zombies had apparently left them thinking they were dead. But Shreya was sure she was neither a zombie nor a ghost. She was still able to think rationally. She looked sideways at Daya. He wasn't moving.

Shreya groaned as she sat up. His muscles were all sore and stiff. She went beside Daya ad shook his arm lightly. He didn't stir. She checked his pulse - for one horrible moment she thought his pulse wasn't there but then she felt it. It was very week. She checked on Sara and Aryan as well. They too were alive. Shreya was more concerned about giving them antidotes for all of them had been bitten by zombies. To her dismay, she saw that the syringes had been mutilated along with few bottles of antidotes. But she still had enough stock left. She sprinkled water on Sara and Aryan's face. They were coming around.

'Nooooo... my head feels heavy' Sara complained.

'Sara, Aryan? Come on get up!' said Shreya gently.

'Wow! I don't believe this! We are alive!' said Aryan.

'Dad? What's wrong with Dad?' asked Sara.

'He will be okay. Both of you need to take antidotes. It's important to take it within forty eight hours after the bite' said Shreya.

'We have been turned into monsters?' asked Sara horror struck.

'We - we were outnumbered. We couldn't do anything. Lucky that we are alive and I have the antidotes. But don't worry the permanent remedy for this will be available soon.' said Shreya.

'And where did the zombies go? How come they have abandoned us?' asked Aryan.

'I think they thought that we were dead. So they left us' said Shreya handing both their antidotes.

'Drink up.' said Shreya and sat down next to Daya. She started cleaning his wounds gently.

'The whole house has been destroyed!' said Sara.

'Hey but they didn't touch our garage! Our car is safe! We can make a run!' said Aryan looking out of the door.

'Be careful you two! One of them might be lurking somewhere' Shreya warned them.

There three of them made Daya lie on what was left of the couch. The first aid kit from their car had come in quite handy and by the evening, some of the colour had started coming back to Daya's face. They had hoped the zombies wouldn't come their way and they had been quite lucky. Daya had come around two days later and till then, Shreya, Sara and Aryan had survived on water and biscuits.

As soon as Daya had gained consciousness, they had decided to make a move for they didn't know how safe it was to be in that house. And they doubted whether they would be able to survive any further zombie attack.

They passed the devastated town quickly stopping now and then to grab the guns lying in the streets in case they needed them. The town appeared eerily silent. Every single thing appeared tattered and destroyed. The stench of dead bodies and blood was unbearable.  
Now that they were out of danger, Sara and Aryan found everything really funny.

'This is just like my PC game!' he said.

'Ooooo... look at that!' Sara yelped causing Shreya to apply the breaks so suddenly that the car screeched violently.

Daya who was fast asleep next to Shreya, too jerked awake.

'What happened?' he asked.

They all looked at the huge overturned truck onto their right. It had been carrying Sara's favourite chocolates! Overjoyed they brought back loads into the car. They hadn't eaten a lot since past three days.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **One month later -**

 **[Sara's POV]**

"I can't believe that we survived the Zombie Apocalypse. It has been a month since we went into hiding. Not really hiding but we have been keeping low. Dad didn't want to attract much attention as they believed there were no survivors in the town which we escaped.

Yeah, we have gone into hiding for the government officials ordered 'shoot at sight' of those who have been infected with the virus. They think it will help to put a stop to this nightmare. Mom, Dad, Aryan and me are all hale and hearty. A friendly doctor couple who are like is have been providing us the antidotes. We are waiting for the permanent remedy to be made available which is due anytime soon.

But today is the Full moon Day. And we are supposed to stay put in our house. Dad has nailed all the doors and windows shut. Apparently as the light of the full moon shines on us - the zombie inside us awakens with full force. It sounds stupid but this is how it is. Barring the full moon night, we are able to lead a normal life.

But the best thing after all this terrifying adventure is that we are together and happy. Mom and Dad really love each other and me and Aryan love Shreya, I mean our Mom too. Dad's dream of having a happy family finally came to be true. Now we are one happy family. Uh no - A happy Zombie Family!

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
